Forbidden
by MoonlightSpirit
Summary: Tea's parents forbid her to see Atemu because they don't like his tricolored spiky hair, leather and chains rock star look. How will Atemu and Tea overcome this? And will they find love in the process? COMPLETE!
1. Forbidden

**I actually came up with this story after thinking of what my mother would say if I hung out with a guy like Atemu. She wouldn't be impressed with the whole red, black and blonde hair, leather pants, chains rock star type of look. So here's the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.**

"The day that I don't have an umbrella is the day that it rains," grumbled Tea. She was currently walking home with her friend Atemu. Ever since Atemu and Yugi got separate bodies, the handsome Egyptian pharaoh and the aspiring dancer had become best friends. They were inseparable. The two of them were currently walking to Tea's house with Atemu's jacket over their heads, the only thing covering them from the pouring rain.

"At least where almost there," said Atemu as Tea's voice came into view.

"Isn't that your parents?" Atemu asked.

"Yeah, it is," said Tea, seeing her parents standing in front of the house with an umbrella over their heads, looking in Atemu and Tea's direction.

"Mom, Dad, what's wrong," Tea asked once her and Atemu reached her parents.

"We need to talk to you," said Tea's father. He was about thirty-five and tall with blue eyes and neatly cut black hair. He was wearing a black suit and black rimmed glasses.

"Atemu, may Mr. Gardener and I talk to Tea in private?" said Ms. Gardener. She was dressed in a long white dress with a pink floral pattern. She was a little taller than Tea and had shoulder length brown hair and green eyes.

"Of course Mrs. Gardener," said Atemu.

"I'll see you at school tomorrow, Tea." he said, givin Tea a hug.

"See you tomorrow, Atemu" said Tea. Atemu walked to the Moto Game Shop as Tea entered her house. She followed her parents to the living room, which had a fireplace, T.V. and dark blue furniture with a floral print. Tea sat down on the couch while her parents remained standing.

"Tea, your father and I want to talk to you about Atemu," said Mrs. Gardener.

"What about him?" asked Tea.

"We believe that he might be a bad influence," said Mr. Gardener.

"What?" said Tea in disbelief.

"We see how he dresses," said Mrs. Gardener, "In black leather and chains and spiky tri-colored hair. He looks like some rock star and your father and I believe that don't want you exposed to that type of thing."

"So your mother and I forbid you to see him again, starting tomorrow," said Mr. Gardener in a stern I'm-your-father-and-you-will-do-what-I-say voice. "Your mother and I decided to let you see him one more time today to tell him."

"I can't believe you!" shouted Tea, "Atemu is the best friend I've ever had!"

"You'll find another best friend," said Mrs. Gardener simply.

"I can't replace Atemu!" yelled Tea.

"Yes, you can!" shouted her father, "And you will not raise your voice like that to us young lady!"

"I HATE YOU!" shouted Tea before running upstairs to her room, slamming the door shut and threw herself facedown on the bed sobbing. It was so unfair! Her parents didn't even know Atemu! They just judged him by the way he looked! Tea picked up the phone on her nightstand and dialed the number to the Moto Game Shop.

"Good evening, this is the Moto Game Shop, Yugi Moto speaking, how can I help you?" came Yugi's voice from the other end.

"Yugi, it's Tea," said Tea, fighting down tears, "Can I talk to Atemu,"

"Sure Tea," said Yugi, "ATEMU! TEA WANTS TO TALK TO YOU!" Tea heard Yugi's voice shout. Tea heard footsteps on the other end.

"Tea?" came Atemu's deep voice.

"Atemu, I need to talk to you," said Tea, trying and failing not to cry, "Can you meet me at Domino Park in about half an hour?"

"Sure Tea. What's wrong?" asked Atemu, hearing Tea's crying.

"I'll tell you later," said Tea.

**That's the end of chapter 1. How was it? Chapter 2 is coming soon! Please review! Reviews are greatly appreciated! **


	2. We'll Make it Through This

**Thanks so much for the great reviews on chapter 1. I really appreciate them. Here's chapter 2.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.**

Tea stood on a bridge in Domino Park that overlooked the river running under it, her tears creating ripples as they hit the water. Soon Atemu's reflection appeared next to hers in the river.

"Tea, what's wrong?" he asked. Tea looked at him with her tear stained face.

"My parents have forbidden me to see you," he said, her voice choked with tears.

"Why?" asked Atemu. Tea told him about the argument she had with her parents.

"I can't believe it," said Atemu in disbelief.

"Me neither," said Tea.

"It's so unfair!" Tea suddenly shouted, causing Atemu to jump, "I CAN"T BELIEVE THEIR DOING THIS TO ME!"

"Tea calm down," said Atemu, putting his hands to Tea's shoulders, "Everything will be alright."

"No it won't!" sobbed Tea, tears falling freely down her face. Atemu put his arms around Tea and held her close to him.

"We'll make it through this," Atemu said softly as Tea sobbed into his chest. They just stood there together, oblivious to the world around them and just focusing on each other. Suddenly, Tea felt something wet drop onto her head. She looked up to see silent tears streaming down Atemu's face.

"Atemu, your crying," said Tea.

"I'm fine," said Atemu, although Tea heard his voice crack with tears that he was holding back. Tea noticed that it was beginning to get dark.

"I better go home," said Tea, breaking away from Atemu.

"Wait, here," said Atemu. She reached into his jacket pocket, pulling out a long thin black box.

"I was going to give this to you tomorrow," he said, handing her the box.

"Oh, Atemu," Tea said when she opened the box. Inside the box was a gold necklace with a miniature Millennium Puzzle pendent, identical to the one around Atemu's neck, but smaller.

"Thank you," she said, putting it around her neck, "So I guess this is good-bye." She turned to leave, but Atemu grabbed her hand.

"This isn't good-bye," he said, "We'll make it through this."

**That's the end of chapter 2. Sorry it was short, but wasn't it sweet? Please Review!**


	3. Girl's Day

**Thanks for all the great reviews. I'm so happy! Here's chapter 3.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, Ella Enchanted or the song Somebody to Love.**

The next day was Saturday and Tea was _bored_. Her parents wouldn't let her go outside, in fear that she would go to Atemu. So she was stuck in the house, currently in her room lying face up on her bed. All day. On a _Saturday_. Man, did this suck. Well, at least he wouldn't be bored all day. Tea had called Mai, Serenity and Rebecca and the four girls were going to have a girl's day at Tea's house.

"Tea, your friends are here," Tea's mother called upstairs. Tea heard four pairs of feet come up the stairs.

"Tea hon," came Mai's voice from the other side, "Can we come in?"

"Sure," said Tea. The door opened to reveal Mai, in a purple halter top, dark purple miniskirt, purple bag and purple high-heeled boots, Serenity in a pink shirt, denim shorts, white bag and white sneakers and Rebecca in her glasses, light pink shirt, blue skirt, pink bag and brown shirts.

"Are you okay Tea?" asked Serenity as the three girls sat on the edge of Tea's bed.

"Not really," said Tea.

"You've been crying," said Rebecca, noticing the tear streaks on Tea's face.

"Don't worry," said Mai, putting a hand on Tea's shoulder, "Today your going to have fun. I brought make-up."

"I brought hair stuff," said Serenity.

"I bought movies," said Rebecca. And thus their girl day began. Tea picked the first movie, _Ella Enchanted_, (A/N: one of my favorite movies). Tea sat at her pink vanity as Mai began to work on her make-up.

"Nothing to bright," said Tea.

"Don't worry girl," Mai said, "You're going to look fabulous."

"Serenity, what did you do when Joey forbid you to see Kiaba when he found out you two were going out?" Tea asked as Mai put eye shadow on Tea.

"Punched him in the face," said Serenity simply, keeping her attention on the movie. Mai, Tea and Rebecca stared at her.

"Kidding," she said, "I just didn't listen to him.

"Didn't he try to stop you?" asked Rebecca.

"Yeah," said Serenity, "but he has no right to say who I can and can't go out with."

"You know what's weird," said Tea once Mai finished putting lipstick on her, "If I was friends with Kiaba, who's a total jerk, no offense Serenity,"

"Offense taken," said Serenity with a smile, turning her attention away from the movie, throwing a pillow playfully at Tea.

"Your going to mess up her make-up," said Mai, catching the pillow.

"Like I was saying before I was brutally attacked," Tea said with a smile.

"It was a pillow," said Serenity, "You would have recovered,"

"Anyway," said Tea, "If I was friends with Kiaba, my parents would be thrilled that I knew a CEO millionaire. I'm friends with Atemu, a totally nice guy, and my parents hate it."

"There's a problem somewhere in there," said Rebecca, most of her attention focused on _Ella Enchanted_.

"You look great," said Mai. Tea looked in the mirror of her vanity. She did look great. She had on a light blue eye shadow that brought out her eyes, light pink blush and pink lipstick.

"My turn," said Serenity, hopping off the bed, grabbing her bag of hair stuff. She took out a curling iron.

"Burn me with that and you die," Tea warned her.

"I won't burn you," said Serenity, "maybe," she mumbled softly.

"Serenity, so evil today," said Rebecca playfully, "first the pillow, now this."

The opening for Tea's favorite song, _Somebody to Love_, on _Ella Enchanted _began to play. She began to sing along to it:

_Can anybody_

_Find me_

_Somebody to_

The Mai, Serenity and Rebecca sung, in horribly funny imitations to the giants in the movie:

_Love_

_**Tea:**__ Each morning I get up_

_I die a little_

_Can't barley stand on my feet_

_Take a look in the mirror and I _

_See what you're doing to me_

_I've spent all my years in believing you_

_But I just can't get no relief_

_Lord, somebody_

_Somebody_

_Can anybody find me_

_Somebody to love_

_Got no feel_

_I got no rhythm_

_I just keep losing my beat_

_I'm okay_

_I'm alright_

_Ain't gonna face no defeat_

_I just gotta get out of this prison cell_

_One day I'm gonna be free_

_Lord, somebody_

_Somebody_

_Can anybody find me_

_Somebody to love_

_**Mai, Serenity and Rebecca:**__ She works hard_

_**Tea: **__Everyday_

_I try and I try and I try_

_But everybody wants to put me down_

_They say I'm going crazy_

_They say I got a lot of wonder in my brain_

_Got no common sense_

_I've got nobody left to believ__e_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_**Mai, Serenity and Rebecca:**__ Ohhh, ohh_

_Ohhh, ahhhhh_

_Find her somebody to love_

_Find her somebody to love_

_Find her somebody to love_

_Find her somebody to love_

_Find her somebody to love_

_Find her somebody to love_

_Can anybody find me_

_**Tea: **__Somebody to_

_Love_

_**Mai, Serenity and Rebecca: **__Find me somebody to love_

_Find me somebody to love_

_Find me somebody to love_

_Find me somebody to love_

"We're so weird," Rebecca laughed.

"No doubt," Serenity giggeled as she finished Tea's hair, which she curled.

"You look too good to stay inside all day," Mai said to Tea, "I'm going to try to convince your parents to let you come to the mall with us," With that, Mai stood up and went downstairs.

**That's the end of chapter 3. I love the movie **_**Ella Enchanted**_** and the song **_**Somebody to Love.**_** Will Tea's parents let her go to the mall? Read to find out. Reviews are greatly appreciated!**


	4. Missing Him

**Thank for all the great reviews. I really appreciate them. Here's chapter 4.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.**

After much arguing, Mai finally convinced Tea's parents to allow her to go to the mall. Tea changed out of her pink pajamas and into a pair of jeans with pink platforms and a sparkly white tank top.

Mai drove the four of them to the mall in her car.

"Where do you want to go first?" Rebecca asked Tea once they got into the mall. Tea shrugged her shoulders.

"What about we go _boy shopping_?" asked Mai playfully.

"Fine," said Tea with a small smile. They decided to go where most boys would be. The video game store.

"Ohhh, Tea, that guy's looking at you," said Serenity, tilting her head to the left. Tea saw out of the corner of her eye a boy in a red shirt, black leather jacket, jeans and red sneakers. He had tanned skin, black hair and amazing dark green eyes. He caught Tea looking at him and started walking toward her.

"He's all yours," said Rebecca as her, Mai and Serenity left.

"Wait," said Tea, "You guys," She was about to after them, until she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around to see the same guy she was just looking at right in front of her.

"Hi," he said in a deep voice.

"Hello," said Tea nervously.

"I'm Leo," he said, holding out his hand for her to shake.

"I'm Tea," said Tea, shaking his hand.

"You go to Domino high school, right?" he asked.

"Yeah," said Tea with a smile, "I think I've seen you there. You're on the football team, right?"

"Yeah," he said with a handsome smile.

"Ummm, I was wondering," Leo said nervously, "do you wanna catch a movie or something later?"

Tea could have worn her heart stopped. The girls just _had _to bring her to the mall. He brain was yelling at her to accept, but her heart was telling her to decline.

"Uh, no thank you," Tea said politely, "I have to do… something," And with that she raced out of the store.

"Girl what's wrong with you? He was hot. Why didn't you accept?" said Mai as she, Rebecca and Serenity appeared behind Tea.

"We're you guys eavesdropping on my conversation?" asked Tea.

"We were just listening to your discussion without your consent," said Rebecca, being her smart self.

"So, why didn't you accept?" asked Serenity.

"I don't know," said Tea, leaning against the wall.

"It's Atemu, isn't it?" said Mai.

"Yeah," said Tea sadly, reaching up to her neck to touch the Millennium Puzzle pendent that Atemu gave her, "I really miss him. Mai, could you take me home? I don't feel like being at the mall right now."

"Sure hon," said Mai.

**That's the end of chapter 4. Atemu will come back in the next chapter. They'll be a bit of drama. Please review!**


	5. Unbelievable

**Thanks for all the great reviews. Here's chapter 5. There will be drama.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.**

School for Tea was a living _hell._ Her parents actually called the school and told Tea's teachers that he was not allowed to sit near Atemu. Tea couldn't even sit near enough to Atemu to pass a note. But her parent forgot about one thing. _Lunch._ The one time of the school day when there are so many students in a room that no teacher can keep track of them all.

Tea had been sitting by herself, munching on a sandwich when someone tapped her on her shoulder. She turned around to see Atemu standing behind her. He held out his hand to her.

"Come with me," he said.

"Atemu, lunch is almost over," said Tea. The look in his eyes told her that he didn't care. And now that she thought about it, neither did she. Putting down her sandwich, she took Atemu's hand. Atemu led her out of the school. The two of them walked along the side walk, still hand in hand.

"Atemu, what do you need to tell me that you couldn't tell me in school?" asked Tea. Atemu stopped walking.

"Tea, I can't stand this," he said, looking at the ground.

"Neither can I," said Tea, knowing that he was talking about the two of them not being allowed to see each other. Tea noticed Atemu's hand shaking in hers. She looked at him to see him frantically wiping his sleeve.

"Atemu," Tea said gently, reaching out her hand to touch his face softy, "you're crying,"

"I'm fine," said Atemu, looking up from the ground and into her eyes. And for that moment, the world stopped. Atemu took a step toward her and their heads inched forwards. Until Tea saw a familiar silver Mercedes stop right behind Atemu.

"Oh no," said Tea, backing away from Atemu. Her parents stepped out of the car.

"Tea," her father said sternly with a look in his eyes that said Tea was in _a lot _of trouble.

"Your principle called," he said.

"You appeared to have missed the rest of your classes," said her mother, with her hands on her hips.

"I can explain," said Tea. Then she remembered that she cutting school was with the exact guy her parents forbade her to see. That would not make a good excuse.

"Okay, maybe I can't explain it," mumbled Tea.

"Tea, this settles it," said her mother, "your father and I knew we should have done this the minute you started hanging out with this guy.

"Tea, your getting home schooled," said her father.

"WHAT?!" yelled Tea.

"Mr. Gardener, Ms. Gardener, please don't do this," pleaded Atemu.

"Atemu, stay out of this," aid Tea's mother sternly. The she turned to Tea.

"Young lady," she said, "You will not leave the house without your father or me. Now get in the car."

"NO!" yelled Tea, tears coming to her eyes, "YOU GUYS ARE BEING UNBELIEVEBLE!" And with that, Tea ran away.

"TEA, GET BACK HERE!" yelled her father.

"NO!" Tea shouted. Atemu heard her sobbing through her shout.

"I'll call the police," said Tea's mother, "She can't get far."

Atemu, however, ran after Tea.

**That's the end of chapter 5. What's going to happen to Tea? And just so you know, Tea's mother called the police so that they could find her, not arrest her. Sorry that I made Tea skip school, but I needed her to do something that would really get her parents mad. Please Review!**


	6. Love

**Two updates in one day. Yay! Here's chapter 6. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.**

Tea ran as a thunderstorm started above her. Rain poured down. Lightning flashed. Thunder rumbled. Tea ran into a deserted ally and leaned against the wall crying.

How could her parents do this? They were being so unfair! Tea was so lost in thought that, unfortunately, she did not see the man in the shadows. Before she knew it, he grabbed he, dragged her deeper into the ally and pinned her to the wall.

"Hello pretty," she said, his rancid breath brushing against her face,

"W-What do you want?" asked Tea in a scared voice.

"Just some fun," he said with a cruel smile, running his hands over her curves. Tea closed her eyes, tears streaming down her cheeks. She silently prayed someone would find her. But who would be out in a storm like this, except for this crazy man that trapped her. But her prayers were answered as a voice stronger than the roaring thunder and fiercer than the flashing lightning yelled, "LET GO OF HER!" A flash of lighting illuminated the tall, intimidating figure of Atemu.

"What are you going to do about it?" said the man.

"This," said Atemu as he punched the man right in the head and the man fell to the floor unconscious.

Tea slid down the wall and sat on the wet ground sobbing, traumatized by what just happened to her and what _could _have happened to her if Atemu hadn't saved her. Atemu bent down in front of her and took her in his arms, holding her close to him. Atemu was traumatized for a different reason. Someone tried to hurt Tea. His Tea. The girl that he cared about more than himself. The girl that he would give his life for.

"Are you hurt?" he asked her softly.

"N-N-No," Tea sobbed into his chest. Suddenly someone yelled, "TEA!" Tea looked up and saw her mom and dad. They ran to Tea and hugged her.

"I'm so glad your safe," he mother said through tears.

"We were so worried," said her father.

"Atemu saved me," said Tea as her, Atemu and her parents stood up.

"Thank you so much for saving her Atemu," said Mrs. Gardener.

"Mom, dad," said Tea, knowing this probably wasn't the best time to ask this, but hoping that this event would show her parents how much Atemu cared about her, "please, let me and Atemu see each other again. He's the best friend that I ever had and I love him. We've been through so much together and he's always made sure I was safe. He always put me before himself. I can't imagine my life without him." Tea's parents looked at each other with knowing looks.

"You may see him again," said her mother with a smile. Tea beamed at her parents.

"Thank you so much!" Tea said, hugging both of her parents.

"Well," said her mother, "We'll leave you two alone,"

"Don't bring me back grandchildren!" said her father as him and her mother got back in the car and drove off.

"Tea," Atemu said. Tea looked up into his dark purple eyes, "Did you really mean it. When you said you loved me?"

"Yeah," said Tea shyly, "I love you." Atemu smiled and leaned down to capture Tea's lips in a gentle kiss. Tea wrapped her arms around his neck as Atemu's arms wrapped around her waist. When they broke apart, Atemu rested his forehead against Tea's and whispered "I love you too." And with that, they shared another kiss.

**That's the end of chapter 6. There's one more chapter after this one. How was this chapter? Please review!**


	7. Another Part of Their Story

**I have to thank **_**t recorder**_** for giving me the idea for this chapter. Atemu is going out to dinner with Tea and her parents. Thanks to everyone for all the great reviews:**

**shadow-fox313**

**BigAvatarfan**

**raygypsy714**

**MeggyandHaku**

**xXRoseGoddessXx**

**Dancers and Pharaohs**

**Super-special-awesome Pirate**

**Sakurelle**

**Spirited-Lilly**

**t recorder**

**PoPsTaR PrInCeZz**

**Innocentenough**

**Dark Shining Light**

**And anyone else who I might have forgotten!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.**

"Atemu, calm down," said Yugi as Atemu paced up and down the room, "You're just going out to dinner with Tea and her parents. The way your acting, people would think that you just got the death sentence."

"I can't help it," said Atemu, "I'm nervous. What if they don't like me? What if I say something stupid?"

"Atemu you'll do fine," said Yugi, "Just take a deep breath wear a suit, get there on time and don't say anything stupid. Now if you don't mind, I'm going to go get something to eat." Yugi left a severally distressed Atemu alone in his room. Atemu dressed into a black suit, white shirt, black shoes, blue tie and, of course, the Millennium Puzzle. He left to go to Tea's house. But not before stopping at a flower shop and getting a dozen red roses for Tea. It wasn't long before Atemu was ringing the doorbell to Tea's house. Tea's mother opened the door.

"Hello, Atemu," Mrs. Gardener greeted him, dressed in a white short sleeve shirt with pink flowers and matching skirt and white shoes.

"Hello, Mrs. Gardener," said Atemu politely. Mrs. Gardener let him inside and led him to the living room.

"Please, sit down," she said, "Tea will be downstairs in a minute." Mrs. Gardener left for the kitchen and soon, Mr. Gardener walked in and sat down in a chair.

"Hello, Mr. Gardener," said Atemu.

"Hello, Atemu," said Mr. Gardener. There was an awkward silence.

"So, Atemu," said Mr. Gardener, breaking the silence, "Where are you from?"

"Egypt sir," answered Atemu.

"Land of the Nile," said Mr. Gardener, nodding, "What made you come to America?"

"Ummmm," said Atemu. He couldn't tell the truth and say he had been trapped in an ancient relic for 5,000 years.

"My mother was sick and their wasn't a cure for her in Egypt, so her, my father and I came to America to get her proper medical treatment," lied Atemu. And he had to admit, it was a good lie.

"I'm sorry to hear that. Is she okay now?" asked Mr. Gardener.

"She's dead now," Atemu said quickly, "And my father died shortly afterwards." He added quickly to avoid more awkward questions, "It's a good thing I had family in America. Since my parents died, I've been living with Yugi and his grandfather."

"Yugi, that name sounds familiar," said Mr. Gardener, "Isn't he the King of Games?"

"Yes sir," said Atemu. It had always been Yugi's name in the paper and on the news about being the King of Games. Atemu was kinda glad. He wasn't the one that had to deal with all the crazed fans. Now, the crazy lovesick girls at school that chased after Atemu like hyenas after a piece of meat, they were a different story.

"I suspect those roses are for Tea," said Mr. Gardener, looking at the roses in Atemu's lap.

"Yes sir," said Atemu.

"Well, just a warning," said Mr. Gardener, with a serious look, "break her heart and I'll break you." Atemu gulped.

"Okay sir," Atemu said, his voice a bit higher than usual. The clicking of heels could be heard coming down the stairs.

"Hi Atemu," said a familiar female voice from the doorway. Atemu stood up and turned to the doorway to see…

"Tea," Atemu said in a surprised voice, standing up. He had never seen Tea look so beautiful. She was wearing a strapless, long sparkly white gown with matching shoes. Her brown hair was curled and she was wearing silver chandelier earrings and various silver braclets. She was wearing dark blue eye shadow that brought out her blue eyes, light pink blush and pink lip gloss. But the gold necklace with the miniature Millennium Puzzle that Atemu had given her stood out from everything else.

"You look beautiful," said Atemu.

"Thank you," said Tea, blushing.

"These are for you," said Atemu, giving her the roses.

"Oh, Atemu. They're beautiful!" said Tea, giving him a hug, "I'm going to go put them in a vase." Once Tea had the roses in a vase, her Atemu and her parents went to a restaurant for dinner. Dinner went by smoothly. Tea's parents got to learn more about Atemu and how much he cared about Tea. Atemu and Tea conveniently left out the parts where they had to save the world from crazy, psycho, power crazed villains.

Once dinner was over, Tea's parents went home while Tea and Atemu went for a walk in the park. She promised her parents that she wouldn't be out to late since it was already dark.

Atemu and Tea were in the park, standing on the bridge and looking at the river below them. Atemu couldn't stop looking at Tea. He couldn't get over how beautiful he looked. The moonlight shone on her beautifully.

"You look beautiful in the moonlight," Atemu whispered in Tea's ear.

"Thank you," Tea whispered back. Atemu brushed a strand o brown hair out of Tea's face and tucked it behind her ear. He leaned forward and nuzzled her neck. Tea giggled.

"Atemu, that tickles," Tea giggled. She felt Atemu smile against her skin as he kissed her neck. Tea sighed happily.

"You enjoy that, don't you?" said Atemu. Tea nodded. Atemu planted kisses along her jaw, finally reaching her lips. He kissed her gently and Tea kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck. When they broke apart, Tea rested her forehead against Atemu's.

"Tea, I love you so much," said Atemu.

"I love you too Atemu," said Tea, before she leaned in to kiss him again. The two of them had been through so much together. And this story was just another one of their many obstacles. And there would be more to come.

**THE END! I really enjoyed doing the conversation between Atemu and Tea's father. Once again, I would like to give**_**t recorder**_** credit for giving me the idea for this chapter. I'll be doing another AtemuxTea story soon, so keep an eye out for it. Thanks again to everyone who reviewed. Please review!**

_**MoonlightSpirit**_


End file.
